The World of Disney
by Tristan C
Summary: I have to babysit my sis and cousins. Then we get sucked into The Real Disney World
1. Entering

I heard what sounded like a stampede come up my stairs.

"Tristan!" my cousin Kole shouted pouncing on me in my bed.

_Oh no, I have to babysit today_

My sister, in her usual whiny mood said "I'm hungry."

I threw myself out of bed. My three cousins and my four year old sister followed me down the stairs. I handed them slightly burned toast and slightly soggy cereal.

"Bon appétit," I said.

"Eww," I heard them say.

"Who do I look like to you Emril?" I asked.

I climbed up the stairs and got back in my bed. I had to babysit my cousins and sister for two days while my dad, stepmom, aunt, and uncle were out of town. Even though it was my dad's weekend they wouldn't let me stay at my mom's. You see I'm a love child and my mom and dad didn't marry so I live with my mom and spend the night at my dad's every Thursday and every other weekend.

"Tristan! I want to jump on the trampoline," my sister shouted. I heard my cousins agree.

I picked up the phone and dialed my dad's number.

"Dad, the problems want to jump on the trampoline," I said.

"Don't call them that," he said as I heard my baby brother cry.

"Can they jump?" I asked sternly.

"Yes, but don't let Ashley do her jumpy thing," he said.

I clicked the phone off. See I'm twelve, well actually I'm eleven and a half. My birthday is July 3rd and its June 26th now, so if anyone asks I'm twelve. My oldest cousin Bailey is seven he has blonde hair and brown eyes. Kole and Clay are twins they are both five. Kole's eyes look Japanese but he's not. He has brown hair and brown eyes he looks as if he lives in the tropics because of his eternal tan. Clay on the contrary has bleach blonde hair, non Japanese brown eyes, and is very pale. Ashley is big for most four year-olds and has blonde straight with curls on the end hair, blue eyes, and she thinks she's a princess. She is very dangerous in her ways and very whiney.

My name is Tristan you know my age. I have grey-blue eyes, blonde-reddish hair, and I weigh 104 pounds. I'm not skinny but I'm certainly not fat. We have hoards of Disney movies and that's the only thing they watch.

I walked downstairs and they jumped for a while until they wanted to watch some Disney Movies.

"Let's watch Sleeping Beauty," Ashley said.

"Maleficent scares you remember," I said.

"Nu-uh," she said.

I put in Winnie the Pooh and got back under the covers.

"**TRISTAN!****" **they screamed as the covers were ripped off me.

I looked up to see everything in the room being sucked in the TV. No glass just a yellowish electric shock coming out. My weapons that my dad made me were ripped off their nails and being sucked in bundles in the TV. My cousins hung onto my bed and Ashley was clinging to a table but lost her grip and was sucked in.

"NO!" I screamed.

The bed moved closer and closer to the portal/TV and it dumped us in.


	2. Walt's Desert

We fell in a desert in a sandstorm. There was a ball of light, emitting lightning, hanging in the sky.

"Ashley!" I screamed.

I saw her struggling to run on the shifting sands in her long, purple, Ariel, princess nightgown.

"Everything is gonna be alright," I said crying fearing that we along with everything else would be sucked in to the ball of light.

I stroked her Blondie hair.

**"NO!NO!NO! BROTHER HELP ME**!" she screamed as she was pulled towards the ball of light.

The sand stung as it dug into my skin.

"Bailey, Kole, Clay get your butts over here and help," I shouted as I was being pulled up towards the light.

But Ashley nor I was strong enough to hang on. I let her go. Kole & Clay were the next to follow. The three of them disappeared into the ball of light.

"Don't let go," Bailey said holding my arm

I felt tears running down my face. He was being pulled in the light and I was attempting to hold him down. I looked at the bracelet on my arm. It was a brown leather rope with an arched silver plate with a plus sign etched in the lower left hand corner. He riped it off my arm as he was sucked into the light and it closed.

"I liked that bracelet you know," I screamed at the sky.

I laid on the sand and cried. The sandstorm stopped. I looked up to see a door ten feet away **floating** three feet off the ground.

It was locked,so I knocked. A man with gray hair in a tan suit opened it.

"Welcome to the world of Disney," he said.

" Your, Your," I stuttered.

"Walt Disney," he smiled kindly.

This is to much like the fanatic of my favorite author talking2myself.

"Your dead right?" I asked.

"Yes and no," he said.

"It's either yes or no.Your either dead or you're not," I said frustrated.

" I'm dead to your world, but I will live on here," he said.

"I'm not even gonna ask," I said.

"Won't you come in?" he said.

He shut the door as I stepped into a hallway. The walls and carpet were red and there were wall sconces everywhere. I sat down on a velvet bench.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

" I just lost my cousins and little sister, who by the way is a Disney fanatic, and I just want to take them home," I said.

"I 'm glad to hear they like my films," he said.

"As for a way out, that's going to be a problem. And I can't help you find your kin, or as you kids say your home skillet biscuits," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

" I hope I'm not about to insult you, but don't say that," I said.

" It's okay ," he said.

" If you don't know how to help me," I started.

" But I know someone who does. GIRLS! Come on out," he said.

Immediately three blue, red, and green lights appeared. They turned into women.

" Hello dear," the red one said.

" I'm Flora," she said.

"I'm Fauna," the green one said.

" And I'm Merryweather," the blue one said.

"From Sleeping Beauty," I said.

" So where are my cousins?" I asked.

"Through that door," Walt said pointing to a door I could barely squeeze through.

I bent down and jiggled the knob.

"Acheem," the doorknob said.

"**AHH!**" I screamed.

" Well I never," the door said.

" You can talk," I gawked.

" Well of course I can talk. Haven't you seen Alice in Wonderland?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well let me through," I said.

"I can't," It replied bluntly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because your real," Walt said.

"That's where we come in," Fauna said.

"But we need Maureen," said Flora.

" Maureen?" I asked.

"You know her as Cinderella's Fairy Godmother," Merryweather said.

White lights formed the shape of a woman in a baby-blue coat.

"Now let's tell him. Every time you enter a different movie your wardrobe will change. When you enter a real movie you will become real and vise versa," Maureen explained.

" Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo," they all said.

I became animated. I grew skinnier and my hair got lighter.

"One of the effects," Walt said.

"Merryweather will guide you halfway," said Walt,"Now go."

The door opened and I found my self falling slowly with Merryweather a blue orb beside me.


	3. OFF WITH OUR LUCK!

The fall was very, very, very slow. Being animated felt weird. I wasn't't three dimensional anymore. My skin was a little pale and my hair was much lighter. I was still freaking out about being animated.

"I knew the fall was long, but not this long," I said to Merryweather.

"I do not even have to use my wings," she said.

"Can you conjure me a book?" I asked.

"What would you like?" she asked.

"Oh, anything'll do," I said, "but preferably R.L. Stine."

Immediately "The Haunting Hour" appeared. I opened the book and read a few pages before we thumped to the ground.

"I have a feeling your cousin is in the woods," Merryweather said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said.

We walked into a tall room with a glass table and a familiar small door.

"Didn't't we just see you?" I asked it.

"You probably met my brother Righty, I'm Lefty," he said.

Merryweather grabbed a key off the table and shrunk us. She put the key in his mouth and we walked through. We walked in on a very unusual tea party.

"No room! No room!" they shouted.

I recognized them immediately as the Mad Hatter and the March Hare.

"There's plenty of room," I said sitting down.

"Would ya like some tea?" the Mad Hatter asked with a lisp.

"Yes, please," I said.

I watched the tea go in my cup, when I looked there was none.

"I didn't do it," Merryweather said coming out of her orb form.

"How rude of me," the Mad Hatter said.

He lifted up his arm and immediately tea came pouring from his sleeve.

"A chair for the lady?" the March Hare asked shoving Merryweather in a leather office chair.

The tea stopped before it hit the cup and turned into a river floating in mid-air down the table. The Hare lifted his cup so the tea ended up there.

"Crab cakes?" the Mad Hatter offered.

"Don't mind if I do," I said.

I reached for one, but two red claws pinched me.

"It bit me!" I shouted.

"I guess it was raw," the Mad Hatter said.

"NOT THAT RAW!" I screamed.

"Bread and butter?" the March Hare asked Merryweather.

"Butter! No we must save the butter," the Mad Hatter said.

"Do you have a place I can take a shower?" I asked.

"Yes," he said pointing tho a cottage.

"Use this," the Mad Hatter said handing me a pink bottle labeled "Mad Shampoo" with a picture of him making a face.

I stepped out of his shower and looked in the mirror. I screamed. My hair was PINK! I wrapped a towel around me and shouted:"Merryweather!"

She materialized and was shocked.

" Do something please," I asked.

"That's horrible. Pink is a pukish color in your hair. I need to make it better," she said.

"I know,"I said.

"Make it blue," she said as she pointed her wand at me.

"No!" I shouted.

But it was too late. My hair became fluorescent blue.

I snatched the wand from her.

"Make it blonde. Bleach blonde," I said my hair became a bleached blonde color.

"Give it," she said.

I sat down eating an Oreo and sipping tea when a frantic bunny in clothes hopped by. He blew on a trumpet and jumped out of the way as a carriage carrying the Queen Of Hearts came to a halt.

"Are you having a tea-party?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"Yes,"Merryweather said.

"Did you invite me?" the Queen asked sweetly.

"No," the March Hair said.

"**THEN OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!"**she screamed turning red.

"Make it blue,"Merryweather whispered.

The carriage, the queens attire, and the upholstery turned blue.

"**WHAT?" **the queen yelled.

"Oops,"Merryweather said.

"Red," she whispered.

"Ahh!" the queen sighed.

"Are you Tristan?"she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

The queen glared.

"I mean YES your majesty!" I said bowing.

She walked to the back and pulled up a sheet of velvet to reveal a cage containing my cousin Bailey.

"Tristan," he cried joyfully.

"Bailey!"I said hugging him.

Merryweather opened the cage and I held Bailey tight.

"You're Merryweather,"he said.

She looked flustered.

"Tristan calls you the feisty one," he said.

Merryweather got mad and poofed us to a marketplace.

"Welcome to Agrabah," she said.


	4. Royal Wishes

Agrabah was wonderful, but Merryweather took us straight to the palace. She introduced us to Aladdin and Jasmine and told us from now on Genie would be our guide.

"I will now grant you three wishes, that excludes: asking for more wishes, killing someone, making someone fall in love with someone else, and bringing people back from the dead," he said.

"Princess,"Razoul the head of the palace guard said, "you are invited to Cinderella's baby shower."

"Hey can I go?" I asked, "I'm sure if I find my sister she would love to meet Cinderella."

"Royals only," Razoul barked.

"Okay," I said.

"You know since I'm free you actually have unlimited wishes," Genie whispered.

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get out of here," I said.

"You mean 'I wish we were out of here' wish granted," and in a puff of blue smoke we were standing in a desert.

Ten feet away a door stood suspended two feet in the air.

"Bailey do you still have that bracelet?" I asked.

He handed it to me with a guilty smile on his face.

"Go in," the Genie said.

"But this is Walt's door," I said.

"Open it," he said.

I opened it. It was the same red hall but now it was animated. If Merryweather was here she would have made the whole place blue. This time there was no talking door.

"Hello," a man who looked like Merlin said.

"AHH!" I jumped back and screamed.

"Hello Merlin," Genie said.

"Hello this must be the kid," Merlin said.

With a **POOF!** we were in a throne room in front of a twelve year old.

"You are now an official prince," the kid said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am king Arthur," he said proudly.

Then, Bailey and me started to glow. Our pajamas changed. For me it was a silver cloak with a royal blue velvet tunic and black pants. For Bailey, his shirt turned into a long sleeved sandy brown shirt with the faint impression of a crown and blue jean shorts.

"Genie," I said smiling.

"YES, your majesty?" he asked.

"Take me to Ashley, because I guarantee with Ashley will be Kole and Clay," I said.

"I wish," Genie said.

"No, I wish," I said.

Genie snapped his fingers and Genie, Bailey, and I materialized in mid-air. We started to fall straight into the ocean. As we fell our bodies transformed.


	5. Pirate Tails

I hung on to my crown as we fell. When we finally got underwater it occurred to us that we could breathe.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" I screamed.

I looked at Bailey and I we both had fish tails. Mine was a sleek dark blue and Bailey's was a golden yellow. My royal tunic changed into a tight red t-shirt and now I had on a necklace. It was brown leather rope with a small white seashell tied to it. Bailey had on a short sleeved blue-green t-shirt. But the strangest part was, not that we were animated mer-people, but that we were real mer-people.

"No! I can't be a fish. Genie turn me back! I can't be a merman. Danielle won't want to be the girlfriend of a fish. She won't want to date a fish," I said frantically.

"I can't change you back," Genie said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I'm not that powerful," he said.

"Neither are we," said holograms of the fairies' heads.

I saw the trident my dad had mad floating in the water. I grabbed just as a thick green tentacle with large suckers grabbed my scaly tail. I pointed the trident at it and the trident amazingly shot a bolt of lightning, which made the creature squeal in pain.

"Good work," I heard a voice say.

"King Triton," I said gasping.

"Yes," he smiled.

"Genie, I wish the trident back to my house," I said as the trident disappeared.

"I believe we have something of yours. Ariel! Bring the kids over," he called as Ariel emerged with Kole, Clay, and Ashley.

"Brother,Tristan!" they called at the same time.

"Oh, shoot," I said as I saw they were mer-people to.

"Look Tristan, I'm a mermaid!" Ashley said grinning.

"Ariel is real," Clay said.

"You said she was make-believe. YOU LIED! I'm telling mommy," Kole said.

"If we ever get to your mother," I muttered.

"Come on," said holding their hands.

We swam to the surface and crawled on to the beach. Ashley basked her pink tail in the sun and Kole put his light, light aqua blue tail and Clay put his green tail in the sun too.

I ran my hands over the scales and started to cry.

"What's the matter Tristan?" Clay asked.

"We're stuck like this and Danielle will never want to be my girlfriend, because I'm a fish," I cried even more.

"She should like you just the same," Bailey said flipping his tail out.

It had been my dream since I was little to have fins, but now that I had them I would give anything for legs. My tail flipped and flopped as I sighed.

"HEY!" Ariel cried out from the water.

She was real to. I thought she was animated. As if reading my thoughts everything suddenly was animated. I slammed my head on the sand and growled.

"I wish I had my I-pod," I said.

"What's an I-pod? Hold that thought," Genie said as he squeezed into my ear. I felt him searching my memories until my I-pod appeared. It slipped through my hand as if it wasn't there. Then, it started sinking in the ground.

"What?" I said.

"It's not animated. Hurry do something before it sinks to the center of the Earth," Genie said popping out of my ear.

"I wish it was animated and water proof," I said.

The I-pod got animated and we dove towards Ariel who took us to Ursula totally nice Ursula.

"I thought she was dead," I said as we swam.

"Daddy brought her back as a total hippie," Ariel said.

We neared a kelp forest to see a long haired Ursula reading old sea-tales to young mer-kids and little fish. The kids swam away as we neared.

"You want to be human, but keep the necklace 'cause it's awesome," Ursula said.

"How did you?" I asked.

"Your thoughts dear," she said.

"Now pay me and I will tell you what to do," she said.

"I don't have anything," I said.

"Give me your I-pod," she said.

"Make an animated waterproof copy. Please. I wish," I whispered to Genie.

An animated I-pod appeared in her hand. She pulled out a smoky vile of liquid and handed it to me.

"Drink this. Go to the surface and dry out. Ten minutes after you have dried your tail will become legs she," said.

I drank it and Bailey, Kole, Clay, and Ashley took a sip and we swam up as a ship separated us from Ariel.

"Bye," she called.

A net came down and caught us.

"Help," I called as my tail flipped wildly.

We were lowered on a boat and none other than Jack Sparrow cut the net in a swift movement.

"Caught me some mermaids," Jack said.

"And a Genie," Genie cried from under Ashley.

"Mermen and one mermaid," I said.

Then Orlando Bloom and Keira Knightley walked up.

"Oh my Jack, mermaids," Keira said.

"Mermen and one mermaid," I said.

"And a genie," came Genie's muffled voice from under Ashley.

Then, smoke swirled around our tails and we were in regular clothes and not animated. Genie looked like a blue oompa loompa in real life.

"So your not mermaids?" Orlando asked.


	6. Jack Sparrow

"No," I said.

Then, our clothes changed. We dressed as if we were actually in this movie. If I haven't said this already we were real again.

"I look like Aladdin," I said staring at the vest.

"I know Aladdin, and you don't look like him," Genie said sliding himself out from under Ashley.

Then, our clothes changed yet again. This time I was in a red Pirates Of The Caribbean t-shirt with a replica of the Aztec gold around my neck and some jeans. Ashley had on a pink tank top with shorts and flip flops. Bailey, Kole, and Clay had on all yellow, blue, green and wore sunglasses. Each of us had on flip flops.

"Take that cursed thing off," Jack said.

"No! Wait!" I said stopping him from ripping it off me.

"It's a replica," I said.

"A what?" Jack said surprised.

"A fake," Genie said.

"Until we find proper quaters for you, stay in my cabin," said Jack to us.

I was looking through Jacks desk as the others stared at the sea. I found a short dagger as Genie said: "So, who's Danielle?"

I flung the knife at him and it pinned his arm to the wall.

"Don't talk about her," I said ripping the knife out of the wall.

"Why?"

"Cause," I said.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Ashley called.

"It's Jack," came his voice.

We got on the deck and leaned over to the sea. A cannonball hit the deck as Peter Pan flew over.

"How many times to I have to tell you kids I'm not Captain Hook?" Jack yelled.

"Sorry," he called.

Then, the boat rocked.

"Genie I wish us to the nearest world," I screamed.

That was a big mistake.


	7. Ghoulish Honey

"Take this," Jack said throwing one of the swords my dad made me.

As soon as it hit us Genie returned it to the real world.

"How come you can send objects to the real world, but not us?" I asked him.

"I can bring people here, and I don't have enough power to send ya'll home. I'm sure if the fairies and I got together we could send one of you home," He said.

We appeared in a dark, thick wood covered in bramble. An old, worn sign with a scary jack o' lantern on it said: "Halloweentown". Not knowing what was to come we set out to find Halloweentown. Then, we became animated. Not drawn, but like clay.

Our outfits changed. I looked like a vampire like Ashley did in a long silky black dress with a red hooded cape. The boys turned pale white with torn clothes. Ashley and I grew vampire fangs.

"Brother, I'm scared," Ashley said as we came to a graveyard.

We passed a scarecrow with a Jack o' lantern head.

"These people are really into Halloween," Genie said.

The scarecrow reached his arms out and grabbed Kole.

"**TRISTAN! AHHH!**" he screamed.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM MY COUSIN!" I screamed knocking the head off.

The headless scarecrow picked up the pumpkin and shook it. A skull rolled out and the scarecrow put it on.

"Sorry I scared you, but this is Halloweentown. I'm Jack Skellington," he said holding out a bony hand.

I shook it and he ripped off the costume to reveal a pinstripe suit with a spider bow. Ashley screamed. I clamped her mouth shut and she bit me.

"WHEN WE GET HOME I'M GIVING YOU A SPANKING!" I yelled in pain.

-000-

So you need to be on your way before the vampires come," Sally said.

"Oogie Boogie might be coming with Lock, Shack, and Barrel," Jack said.

"Go straight through the graveyard, take a left, and you'll come out in the Hundred Acre Woods. Take some Deadly Nightshade," Sally said handing me a jar of Deadly Nightshade.

So then we sat off. Maybe about an hour later the wood got lighter. I began to see a dirt rode. Flowers were starting to show and you could hear the sound of bluebirds.

"Well we're defiantly in a Disney movie," I said listening to the bluebirds hum.

We came to a clearing were a tree over a pile of rocks stood. A sign over the door read "Mr. Sanders" with a bell that said "Ring Also". On a log in the front sat a chubby yellow bear with a red t-shirt. I recognized him as Pooh immediately.

Our clothes change to t-shirts and shorts and we became regular animated.

"**POOH!**" Ahley and the boys screamed running to hug him.

"Oh, dear," he said being knocked down.

"Ashley, boys get off Pooh," I said.

"Okay," they said.

"I'm sorry," I said to Pooh helping him up.

"It's okay, I was just doing my stoutness exercises," Pooh said.

"Won't you come in for some honey?" he asked.

"Sure," I said

-000-

There was a knock on the door as Pooh brought Ashley, Bailey, Genie, Kole, Clay, and I some tea.

"I'll get it Pooh," I said getting up.

"Thank you," he said passing out plates.

I opened the door to a frantic pink figure.

"PIGLET!" I screamed as Piglet was my favorite Disney character.

"Oh, d-d-dear," he said.

"Come in," I said.

"Hello Piglet," laughed Pooh.

"P-P-Pooh! Tigger said that Roo has got lost," Piglet stuttered.

"Oh, my," I said.

"Piglet these are my new friends: Tristan, Bailey, Ashley, Kole, Clay, and Genie," Pooh said.

I picked up Piglet and gave him a big hug.

"You're my favorite," I said seeing him looking confused.

The door flew open as Tigger pounced on Piglet.

"Hi there buddy ol' boy," he said.

"These are my friends: Tristan, Bailey, Genie, Kole, Ashley, and Clay," Pooh said.

"Hi ya' I'm Tigger," he said shaking my hand up and down rapidly.

Genie transformed into a blue version of Bugs Bunny and said, "Ah, what's up Doc?"

"They found Roo," Tigger said.

"Where?" Piglet asked.

"In the Bee Tree. He said he was collecting Honey for his mommas Honey Nut Pie for the party tonight," said Tigger.

"Party?" I asked.

"Cinderella's baby shower," Pooh said, "Everyone's invited."

"But Razoul," I said.

"Was cross," Genie said.

"Do you know the Baby's name?" I asked.

"No, but Rabbit does," Tigger said.

"Well let's go," Bailey said.

We finished our tea and Honey cakes and set off to Rabbits house.

"Wow, he's got a nice garden," Kole said.

Tigger knocked on the door and walked in.

"Tigger! What is it now? Oh, you've brought some visitors. Are you here for a tour?" he asked.

"No," Ashley said.

"No sir," I corrected her.

"Sample's of veggies? Garden tour? Cultural background?" he asked.

We shook our heads no to each one.

"Then, what are you here for?" he asked.

"I want to know Cinderella's baby's name," I said.

"Oh," he said smiling, "her name is Ella. She's a beautiful child."

He held up a picture of a baby girl in a royal dress.

"The Carriage is here," I heard a woman call.

"Maureen come in," Rabbit said.

I took off my crown as Maureen glided in.

"Put it back on. You'll look better with it on," Maureen said not even looking at me.

"Okay," I said sliding it back on.


	8. At the Ball

"Fairy Godmother!" Ashley screamed running to hug her.

"We don't have time," Maureen said shoving her away.

"Outside," Rabbit directed us.

We stepped outside to see everyone in the Hundred Acre Wood. Kanga, Roo, and Tigger, Eeyore, Owl, and Piglet, Gopher, Christopher Robin, and Pooh were all carrying food.

"Bibbidi- Bobbidi-Boo!" Maureen shouted as a silver line shot out of her wand. All the boys had on tuxedoes, Ashley had on a princess ball gown, and Kanga had a simple black dress. My mom would want to see me now.

"Rabbit!," Maureen shouted.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What do you grow in your garden?" Maureen asked.

" Oh just , parsley, peppers, cabbages, and celery, asparagus and watercress and fiddle ferns and lettuce, watermelon, pumpkins, tomatoes, and carrots, "Rabbit said.

"Show me the watermelons." Maureen said.

With a Bibbidi-Bobbidi- Boo Maureen transformed a watermelon into a stretch limo.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Cinderella's baby shower," Maureen said.

We climbed in and speed off through the trees. We came to a road that was crowded with carriages. Up ahead you could see Cinderella's castle shinning in the moonlight.

* * *

The ballroom had banners all over and a twelve-foot long buffet table. There was a 20 layer cake with white and pink icing. Ashley ran over to the cake and grabbed a handful of the icing. I walked by, pretending not to know her. I saw people like Belle, Snow White, Aurora, a few princes, ECT.

Everyone gathered in the center as the clock struck 8:00. A line was formed, leading towards Cinderella and her prince. People were holding gifts and were presenting them to Cinderella.

"I wish I had a gift," I said to Genie.

A pink box with a gold bow appeared in my hands. I handed it to Cinderella and she opened it. She gasped as she opened it. It was a solid gold, ruby, emerald, and sapphire encrusted pacifier.

"Thank you," she said as a crib suddenly appeared in the center of the ballroom. The pacifier vanished from Cinderella's hand. Cinderella took my hand and dragged me across the ballroom with her. There, in the crib, in a scarlet gown, lay the Princess Ella. She already had little curls on her blonde head. A tiny silver tiara was on her, sparkling in the light. Then, all of the sudden, little Ella, sucking the pacifier I gave her, rose up and laughed. Three lights appeared fading into Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.

"Good evening your majesties," Fauna said bowing with her sisters.

"This child shall have the beauty of her mother," Flora said sending red sparkles out of her wand.

"She shall have the kindness of her mother," Fauna said adding green sparkles to the colored orbs twinkling around the crib.

"This child shall be as graceful as a…. Uh…. Umm… Aha! As graceful as a leaf dancing in the wind," Merryweather said proudly adding blue sparkles to the ones floating above little Ella.

Ella laughed as she was mesmerized by the magical sparkles. Then, twinkling white lights appeared and Maureen entered.

"Just in time I see," she said.

We bowed to her and she walked straight to the baby.

"You shall have the courage and willingness of your mother," Maureen said.

As her white sparkles mixed with the other ones they swirled to make a fog that lifted up baby Ella before going into her eyes. She clapped and laughed. Later we finished the food as the clock struck eleven.

"Now we are going to have a dancing contest," Cinderella shouted.

"Grab a partner, and dance," Prince Jacob said grabbing Cinderella's arm.

As they started to dance I sighed.

"It looks like fun, too bad I don't have anyone to dance with," I said.

"Sure you do," Genie said snapping his fingers.

Instantly, Danielle appeared, animated, in a formal ball gown. I grabbed her and we started dancing.

"How did I get here?" she asked as we twirled.

I spun her in and said, "You look nice."

"Thanks, I would have worn this to the Cotillion Grand Spring Ball. Why am I animated? How did I get here? Is this a dream?" She asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Then, it's the best dream I've ever had," she said dipping.

"Thank you, but it's not a dream. It's magic. I'll tell you at school," I said.

"Okay," she said leaning close.

Oh God! She's going to kiss me. What do I do? Relax. Calm down. What am I saying I can't calm down this is my first kiss. Take it slow. Breathe.

As she leaned close we were announced the winners and the kiss was stopped from happening. The clock struck twelve. She disappeared and we ran out. The limo was turning to mush so I wished everybody home and us to the nearest inn. It started to rain and we could still see the castle as we appeared in front of a quaint chatue called: The Lady Tremain Inn.


	9. The Lady Tremaine Inn

The Lady Tremaine Inn was down a short alley. Behind it you could see Cinderella's Castle. I checked to make sure Ashley, Genie, and the boys were all here as it started to rain. We ran to the inn and knocked on the door. A woman with gray hair in a tight bun and a stiff dress answered the door. 

"Come in", she said, grimly.

"We need a room. Is this an Inn where we can stay?" I said.

"Well, looks like you finally learned something, Genius!" A teenage girl about 19 behind the counter said.

The stiff woman shot her a look.

"Drizella!" she said menacingly. 

"Sorry!" the girl said straightening the green bow in her raven black hair.

"I am Lady Tremaine," the stiff woman said a little more kindly.

"Stepmother," Ashley whimpered from behind me.

"You're Cinderella's stepmother," I said.

"Yes," she said looking flattered.

She held out her hand to reveal a a giant, I'm talking humongous, Mount Kilimanjaro humongous, diamond.

"Do you see my diamond?" she asked smiling." The prince gave it to me."

"Huh! How could he miss it!" Drizella sneered.

Lady Tremaine shot her a dirty look. Drizella backed away and almost tripped on her green dress. Then, a girl with red hair in braids, a long purple dress, and some golden square on the top of her head entered.

"Mother, someone caught Lucifer eating some of their dinner," she said holding up a black cat with a white tip on it's tail.

"Lucifer!" Lady Tremaine said shooting the cat one of her killer looks.

"Good job, Anastasia, you get a two shilling raise," Lady Tremaine said.

"But, Mother!" Drizella whined.

Lady Tremaine shot her a 'You have to sleep sometime' look.

"Anastasia, give our guests the Lady Tremaine suite," Lady Tremaine said.

"Great job, Twinkle Toes," Drizella smeared as we walked past her.  


"Thank you," I said handing Anastasia four quarters.

She smiled and ran away.

"How much did I give her in her money?" I asked Genie.

Genie turned into an accountant with a typewriter and said "Well about two hundred dollars."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. The room was big. It had two couches, one four poster bed, four single beds and two bedside tables, one coffee table, three floor lamps and two overhead lights. Behind the four poster bed was a five feet by five feet window with a view of the castle.

"Go to sleep," I instructed as everyones clothes turned into pajamas.  


I woke up as Genie mad us breakfast and we left the Inn. Genie poofed up horses and we road to the forest. We stopped at a sign that said 'Andalasia 100 miles. Home to Queen Nancy and King Edward'.


	10. GrownupGirl & Boy Bonding time

I think I fell back asleep because when I woke up I was in a giant room.

"Hello?" I called.

I looked around. The bed was comfortable and I was in pajamas. Just then, I heard the door squeak open and Ashley and the boys (in their pajamas) pounced on me in bed. Bailey grabbed my eyelid and said "Wake up!"

"Tristan, get up," Ashley whined.

I groaned and rolled over.

"Get out of here," I said.

They made a few bratty noises and stormed out pouting. I heard the door squeak and saw the thin line of light come from it.

"I thought I told you to go away," I said throwing a pillow at the door.

"You shouldn't throw things in other peoples houses," I heard a voice say.

I turned to see a woman with black hair, a purple tank top, and blue jeans on standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Queen Nancy, but call me Nancy," she said.

I hopped out of bed and my p.j's turned into a t-shirt and jeans.

"The way you dress it's like you came from America in 2008," Nancy said.

"I did," I said.

"Want to go back?" she asked.

* * *

"So, I figured if it took Robert five years to propose he might as well just have married Giselle from the get-go," Nancy said painting her toenails a bright red.

"Do you ever miss it?" I asked.

"Miss what?" Nancy asked furrowing her brow.

"New York or Technology or Robert?" I asked.

"Sometimes, but Robert and Morgan and my friends come for a visit sometimes and I go back for the weekend and go shopping or have a few drinks," Nancy said.

"I bet you wish you hadn't broken your phone at your wedding," I told her.

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"Disney made this movie called 'Enchanted'," I said.

"I'm not gonna ask," Nancy said.

"Well I got a new phone," she said," holding up a Razor phone,"Do you want to exchange numbers?" she asked.

"I don't have one, but... GENIE!" I yelled as Genie popped out of nowhere.

"Yes?" he asked. He was in pajamas with a teddy bear and a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.

Nancy burst out laughing and then said: "Aren't you the Genie from Aladdin?"

He nodded and Nancy uttered something and then said:" Where's Ashley?"

I went into a state of panic as we searched the castle, but failed to find my sister.

"**PIP!**" yelled Nancy.

"Hello your majesty," said a little chipmunk bowing,"How may I assist you today?"

"Did you see a four year old girl run through here?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah, and then some creepy green lady with horns that looked kind of like Narissa took her and disappeared in fire," Pip said.

"Maleficent," I whispered.

"From Sleeping Beauty," said Nancy.

"How can I find her?" I asked.

"In Narissa's spell room," Nancy said.

* * *

"So your last name is Tremaine?" I asked Nancy as we edged down the dank dark steps to Narissa's spell lab.

"Yup," she said catching Kole who almost fell.

"So are you related to Lady Tremaine?" I asked.

I think she's my Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt," said Nancy reaching the bottom.

"We just left her hotel," Bailey said.

Narissa's lab revealed Ashley to be in the world of Sleeping Beauty, but a powerful magic wouldn't let Genie take us so we had to walk. Nancy hooked us up with 4 poison apples along with the Deadly Nightshade. She said Giselle would have to teach us about the Disney world. Then, Nancy took us to the well.

* * *

I held hands with the boys as we stood at the edge of the wishing well. We waved to Nancy and Genie pushed us and jumped in after us.

"**AHHHHHH!"** we screamed as we fell.

Little blue dots started sticking to us and we turned into a mass of sparkling blue lights and ended up real, and covered in glitter. I pushed open the pothole.


	11. Madame Medusa at your Service

"Big shiny diamond

"Big shiny diamond!" I said admiring the beauty of the Devils Eye Diamond through the glass case.

"You got it," Bailey said.

We were in some museum in New York. When we got there it was real but as we crossed over to the gems and precious stone section we became animated. Of course we had some fun having half of us being animated and the other half being real.

"It says this diamond was stolen by the no… no… noter…," Bailey said trying to act smart.

"Notorious," I said.

"I knew that. This diamond was stolen by the notorious Captain Kidd. He took it from the eye of an idol. It is the largest diamond in existence and the most colorful compared to the Heart Of The Ocean," Bailey said with a smirk on his face.

"The Heart of The Ocean is from…. **AAAHHHH!**" I said as sharply manicured fingers dug into my shoulder blade.

"Who are you?" I asked this woman.

I looked her over. She had ginormous eyelashes, fiery red hair, long finger nails, and too much make-up on.

"I am Madame Medusa," she said.

"I'm Tristan C. and these are my cousins Bailey, Kole, and Clay.

"You seem to have a knack for gem hunting," Madame Medusa said.

"I guess," I said.

"I was wondering if you would mind helping me find a necklace of mine called Le Coeur de la Mer," she said.

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened as we both said: "The Heart Of The Ocean."

"Yes," I said.

"Good," she said, "Sniff this," she said handing us heavily perfumed sponges.

The last thing I remember was Madame Medusa leading us out a back entrance, being led into a brown car with midnight black windows, and driving away.


	12. Splash,Splash! Boom, Boom!

"I want you to shove you your butts down that tunnel and get me the necklace," Madame Medusa said.

She had discovered that some underground caverns on the coast of New York led under the ocean, conveniently under a soft spot in the ocean floor. What does this have to do with anything? Madame Medusa had pinpointed that this was the exact location where the old Rose threw the necklace overboard of that guy's ship. She says it sunk into the cavern and she couldn't fit. So, now we're walking through a small, gooey, moldy, tunnel that smells like feet.

Genie had made himself into a flashlight so we could see. We searched piles of things as we went along. So far we had salvaged: a diamond ring, a house key, a hand mirror, a diary, a burned photograph, a guitar, a Barbie doll head, a light bulb, a headlight, someone's gym socks, shells, glass, fish bones, sharks teeth, a cheerios box, and a TellyTubby that if you looked at it for to long it got real creepy. Then, there, dangling above a massive pile of bottles, boxes, and videos (I'd rather not say what kind of videos) was the Heart Of The Ocean. I pulled it down but it was stuck to the ceiling/ocean floor. I yanked it as hard as I could and it came out!, with about have the ceiling. Gallons and gallons of seawater came pouring in.

"RUN," I screamed.

The water chased us and we barely escaped. Genie used his brain and zapped us in the backseat of Madame Medusa's car.

"AHH!" she screamed surprised at how we just appeared.

I handed her the diamond and smiled. She snatched it from my hands and started laughing.

"Do we get a reward?" I asked.

"No," she said opening the glove compartment.

She pulled out a black pistol and put three bullets in. Then, the locks disappeared.

"You've been a great help, but I can't risk you being tattletales and telling mommy," she said preparing to shoot Bailey.

"Genie! I wish us as far away from her as possible!" I screamed hearing the shot being fired as we disappeared into a puff of smoke.


	13. The Final Countdown

We appeared in a clothing store called Andalasia Fashions

We appeared in a clothing store called Andalasia Fashions. A read haired lady who looked like Giselle was closing up shop. In fact it was Giselle.

"Hello there, It's closing time so you're going to have to…" she half finished.

"Nancy sent us," I said.

"We're sad," Kole said.

"Why?" asked Giselle.

"Our cousin Ashley was kidnapped by Maleficent," Bailey said.

"When you're sad and the gloom,

Find some happiness there's always room,

Don't be sad,

Your situation's not that bad,

You could be dead,

Or have no head,

Be Happy,

So Happy,

You can live a life of endless bliss,

Be really Happy,

Do just this….."

By that time birds and happy forest creatures were dancing around her humming.

"How do we get to the World Of Sleeping Beauty?" I said bluntly stopping another verse and all the happy.

"Through my magic mirror in the back," said Giselle.

She led us to a big closet with a truly "Enchanted" mirror. As we stepped through we entered a Chinese house. We became animated and a small talking dragon that sounded like Eddie Murphey said "Oh Great, White Folks!"

"Watch it tiny," I said as he was the size of a baby lizard.

Genie appeared and he and the dragon had a reunion.

"What's up my magic, blue brotha?"

"Mushu, good to see ya!"

"Mushu?" I asked.

"As in Mulan Mushu?"

"Yes," he said.

Just then, an old Chinese lady burst in.

"Mushu, have you seen Fa Zhou's sword? Mulan want's to show Ling Ling some trick's… Oh, visitors," the woman said.

She scurried over to a door and shouted "Mulan, Shang, Fa Zhou, Ling Ling we have visitors from the creepy singing lady's mirror!"

-000-

"That was a great meal," I said.

The grandmother smiled.

"Now it's time for fortune cookies!"

We cracked ours open. Mine said _"Love is a fire. But whether it is going to warm your heart or burn down your house, you can never tell." _

Bailey's said _"In green fire is where you will find what you desire."_

Kole's said _"Sometime's it's okay to leave the guided path."_

Clay's said _"Being spontaneous will get you through this journey."_

"Thanks!"

"You cook good!"

"Yeah!"

"Bye Chinese people!"

"Bye short stuff!"

We headed out of Mulan's world and I wished for us a carriage. We climbed in and slept all the way to the world of Sleeping Beauty. We awoke to the crack of thunder and the downpour of rain. Prince Phillip helped us into the castle.

-000-

"So Maleficent kidnapped your sister too," Phillip said.

It turns out that Maleficent and Pete survived the last level of Kingdom Hearts 2 and can't find that Kairi chick and is opening a whole new power and found out Ashley has the heart of a princess. Aurora and the others were all Kidnapped after we left Cinderella's baby shower and stole baby Ella.

"I may hate her, and she may annoy the crap out of me, but she's still my sister and I'm not going to let some green witch with horns steal her soul, so…" I said.

Just then, the three fairies appeared and gave me armor and left me at the gates of hell. They made Kole and Clay stay at the castle and Bailey got armor too. We burst in there as Maleficent was staring at glowing white balls coming out of the girls who were asleep in chambers.

"Oh my god I love you!! Can I get your autograph and Genie I wish I had a camera!" I squealed because Maleficent was my favorite Disney character. After several pictures she raised her arms up and yelled "**CEASE!**"

She sent a shockwave through the room and it knocked us down. I got up and looked at her with stars in my eyes.

"Give me my cousin back you witch with a B!" Bailey yelled charging at her with his sword.

(Happens all at the same time) ("Bailey you might not want to do that…"

"Foolish child"

"Ahhhhh!")

Maleficent sent lightning that struck him to the ground. He got back up and she made glowing, green, bat, demons attack us. I sliced through the demons like butter and I noticed that when I thought about Maleficent's lightning it shot lightning out the end and shocked her.

"I'm your biggest fan, but I'm going to have to kill you!"

"My biggest fan HUH? MY BIGGEST FAN WOULDN'T TRY TO KILL ME!"

She waved her hand over the ball part of her staff and green fog cloaked her and out emerged little black shadow demons. Every time we cut one it multiplied.

"There's too many," Bailey screamed.

I imagined my sword shooting sparkles that made the demons disappear, and then it happened.

"HADES!" Maleficent screamed.

Hades appeared and shot fire balls at us. I found out my sword was Excalibur and made it hot water at his fireballs.

"Clever," Hades said.

He raised his arms up and spirits came out of the ground and attacked me and Bailey. I couldn't kill the ghosts so I imagined Excalibur sucking up the spirits, shooting a giant spirit ball at Hades that ultimately destroys him. I opened my eyes to watch my imagination come to life. Maleficent shot green fireballs at us as she called for Ursula.

She threw a waterball at me and Bailey.

"Being a little wet is not going to kill me," I yelled over the background noise of magic.

"I'm going to fish fry you," she said growing giant and making a trident appear.

I looked down to see she had made us mermen and I imagined Excalibur growing giant and making her sushi and, well, that gruesome daydream played out before my eyes.

Excalibur took the liberty of making us human right as Jadis, The White Witch appeared.

"Oh, shi" I have said before she turned me to an Ice sculpture.

Excalibur turned red hot and melted the ice. Then, he made fifty copies of me and fifty copies of Bailey and sent them to fight her. In under 30 seconds they were all stone statues and Jadis was charging at us with that wand of hers. I imagined Excalibur freezing her and he did. Then, I kicked her and she shattered. Then Yzma appeared and said Boo and that knocked Bailey unconscious because she's so ugly. Maleficent turned into a giant dragon and we battled it out and I stabbed her and she melted into purple bubbling goo. All that was left was her robe and I set those on fire and the fire turned green.

-000-

"Don't ever do that again," I said kneeling down in my armor to Ashley.

All the princesses awoke and I sent them home and Bailey still lay unconscious on the floor, knocked out cold by the shock of the Yzma's ugliness.

-000-

"Goodbye!"

"Thanks for saving my life!"

"Goodbye"

"Drive safe."

"We will," I shouted leaning back into the carriage and grabbing a fry out of my GoofyN'Donalds bag.

GoofyN'Donalds was a Disney version of McDonalds and Burger King and we stopped by on our way out of the kingdom. I ate my fries and drank my chocolate shake while Ashley had Chicken Nuggets and the boy's had Burgers. I turned up the radio and we were jamming to 3 Doors Down and Katy Perry when Genie buzzed in that there was a disturbance ahead.

"Should I blast them?" he asked as I saw it was wolves attacking a woman.

"No there's a woman and she's hurt! Boy's come help me," I said getting out of the carriage.

"Excalibur," I called as the sword appeared I shooed the wolves away with it and told it to return.

The boys helped me drag the injured, unconscious woman to the carriage and flip her over to reveal a familiar brunette.

"Oh, My God it's Belle!" I screamed covering her bloody face with a blanket.


	14. Belle's bad attitude

"Genie,to Belle's castle and now!" I yelled at Genie.

"Wait," Ashley screamed running towards the carriage.

I rolled down the window.

"Let me in."

"Sorry, you're just going to have to walk behind us."

"But there are wolves out here."

"Then run, you'll be getting some good exercise."

"Please let me in."

"No, there's no room for you and Belle."

"Well, put her in the trunk."

"It's a carriage there is no trunk."

"Strap her to the roof."

"NO!"

"Please do something," Ashley said.

"Do you want to help genie drive?" I asked her.

"Sure," she said.

So then we headed to Belle's castle. When we got there we helped Belle out of the carriage and genie healed her wounds and made the scars go away. She touched her face where the scars had been.

"Thank you," Belle said.

We knocked on the door and Mrs. Potts answered it.

"Lord in heaven! Belle we were so worried," Mrs. Potts said, "The master has been pacing the floor all day.

_Later_

"Belle where have you been? You went out for a walk this morning and never came back," Prince Adam (the former Beast) said.

"Well as I was walking Maleficent kidnapped me for her newest scheme. Then, Tristan came and defeated her and set us free. After that, I had to walk back and was attacked by wolves, but Tristan here came and shooed them away," Belle said.

"You have to stay for dinner," Adam said.

"And spend the night," Chip said.

"I don't think…" I started.

"I would advise you to stay, the food is quite delicious," a chubby man with a long mustache said.

"Thank you Cogsworth," Mrs. Potts said.

"My lady you are quite fat, and you are also quite British. And as I always say the best food comes the British, especially the fat ones," Cogsworth said smiling as Mrs. Potts grew red.

She smacked him upside the head, turned on her heels and left the room. The boys and I stifled our laughter as a dazed Cogsworth got his bearings.

"You go wash up in the rooms on the right of the staircase and come back to the study when you are finished," Belle said.

_Later_

I walked in the dining hall and saw Ashley for the first time since Mrs. Potts whacked Cogsworth. She was wearing a pink silk gown with her hair like Belle's with a pink ribbon.

"Wow, you could almost pass as a civilized young lady," I said.

"Thank You," said Ashley.

"I said almost."

_

* * *

_

Much Later

"The food was exquisite," I said the next morning.

"Thank you," Mrs. Potts said.

"Do you know how to get me to the real world?" I asked.

"No, but Snow White's magic mirror knows the way. Today when you leave take the first bridge on the left and follow the path to the Hundred Acre Wood. When you go through it the forest should get denser and you will come to the home of the seven dwarves. In three days Snow White is throwing a 3 year anniversary party for herself, that will be the perfect time to strike," Mrs. Potts said.

"I'm sure pooh will want some of my special Honey but, I'm out of jars," Mrs. Potts said.

"I've got one," I said pulling out the Deadly Nightshade jar forgetting what was inside.

As Mrs. Potts poured the honey in the jar a smoky skull and crossbones rose up.

"Scary," she said.

I nodded as Belle came charging in.

"Mrs. Potts I'm hungry!" she crowed.

"What would you like dear?" she asked.

"Something deep fried and smothered in chocolate," Belle said.

"Okay," Mrs. Potts said as Belle left the room.

She came back in.

"Oh and can you hurry?" she asked.

"I'll go as fast as I can," Mrs. Potts said.

"How about I RIP OF YOURE HEAD OFF AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR FAT BRITISH BUTT? HOWS THAT FOR FAST?" she screamed.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"It's that time of month," Mrs. Potts said popping a few Ibuprofens'.

"I'm gonna leave now thank you Mrs. Potts and send Adam and Belle my regards," I said on the way out I bumped into the human Lumiere, who last night taught me a whole lotta French.

"Bon Tristan de monsieur de matin," he said. (Good morning mister Tristan, in English.)

"Bon Lumiere de matin," I said. (Good morning Lumiere.)

"Merci pour enseigner me français hier soir," I said. (Thank you for teaching me French last night)

"C'était mon honneur," he said (It was my honor.)

"Au revoir Lumiere," I said (Goodbye Lumiere.)

"Au revoir Tristan," he said (Goodbye Tristan.)

* * *

I found the boys and Ashley chasing a little dog around the ballroom.

"Isn't that that the dog that used to be the footstool?" I asked Chip.

"Uh-huh," he said.

"Come on it's time to go, we're gonna go see Pooh," I said.

"YAY!" Kole and Bailey shouted.

"But I want to stay here and play with Chip," Ashley said.

"Yeah," Clay replied.

"We'll come back and visit, I promise," I said dragging them to the main hall and out the door.

"Bye," Chip and Mrs. Potts called.

"Mrs. Potts I said I wanted it WELL DONE!" Belle screamed as I heard a plate smash.

"Carriage?" Genie asked appearing in front of us.

"No I'd rather walk," I said smiling at the bright woods ahead.


	15. OMG! I KILLED POOH

We came to the entrance of the Hundred Acre Woods. We couldn't hear the birds singing or the bees buzzing which was strange for the Hundred Acre Wood. A strong gust of wind knocked us off our feet and sent a thousand fall leaves our way. So, we got up and bolted towards Pooh's house. He was out front as usual attempting to do his stoutness exercises only to be knocked over.

"Oh, bother," he said.

"Hi Pooh," I said.

"Hi Pooh," Ashley and the boys said.

"Hello there again Tristan," he said.

"Hello Mr. Pooh Bear," Genie said.

"Hi there Ashley, Kole, Clay, Bailey, and Genie," Pooh said.

"We brought some honey," I said giving him the jar.

"Thank you," he laughed, "I think maybe I should do my stoutness exercises inside and then have a smackerel of hunny!"

"That's a great idea," I said.

"When you are a Bear of Very Little Brain, and Think of Things, you find sometimes that a Thing which seemed very Thingish inside you is quite different when it gets out into the open and has other people looking at it," he said.

The boys looked confused but actually understood his logic.

-000-

"Pooh let's be best friends forever," Bailey.

"I used to believe in forever . . . but forever was too good to be true," Pooh said.

"Pooh you sound so sad," I said.

"Am not," Pooh said playfully.

"Are you adjectated with me?" I asked.

"I am a Bear of Very Little Brain, and long words bother me."

"Sorry," I said, "Where did you learn to write?"

"Rabbit tried to teach us and Kanga helped, but no-one would learn. My spelling is Wobbly. It's good spelling, but it wobbles, and the letters get in the wrong places. And one day Eeyore was saying to himself, "This writing business. Pencils and what-not. Over-rated, if you ask me. Silly stuff. Nothing in it. I mean to the uneducated, an A is just three sticks."

"Okay," I said, "Can you sing?"

"Yes very hummy songs. As I say if you want to make a song more hummy, add a few tiddely poms.

"Tiddely poms?" I asked.

"Yes listen,

The more it snows (Tiddely pom),  
The more it goes (Tiddely pom),  
The more it goes (Tiddely pom),  
On snowing. And nobody knows (Tiddely pom),  
How cold my toes (Tiddely pom),  
How cold my toes (Tiddely pom),  
Are growing."

"That's good," said Kole.

"Thank You," Pooh said.

"The wind is really whipping," I said.

"Owl calls this blustery weather," Pooh said.

"Owl's got a good brain why couldn't he teach you all?" I asked.

"Owl hasn't exactly got Brain, but he Knows Things, and his tree house is too small," Pooh said.

"Oh," Bailey and I said.

"Look, Piglet!" Ashley said pointing out the window.

"Oh bother blustery days are dangerous for Piglet," Pooh said watching Piglet fly around clinging to a leaf for dear life.

"We have to help him," Bailey said.

"He could get blown away," Clay said.

Ashley started to cry. We dashed out the door and chased after Piglet who was being swept away by the wind.

"Oh d-d-dear, he-he-help meeeee!" Piglet shouted flying over a raging river.

"He's going to crash into the pointy rocks!" Bailey screamed.

"Genie I wish the wind would blow towards us, and please hurry!" I yelled.

Instantly the wind changed and Piglet flew right past us.

"Get him!" I yelled.

We jumped and dashed and chased him for an hour till he hit Bailey in the face and we took him inside for honey.

"Piglet, why did you come out on such a blustery day?" Pooh and I asked.

"You can't stay in your corner of the forest, waiting for others to come to you; you have to go to them sometimes," Piglet replied.

"You could have waited until the wind wasn't as blustery," Pooh said.

"But I was so lonely and it was so scary and it's so much more friendly with two," Piglet said.

"Well, you should be more brave," Ashley said.

"Hah! Like you are?" The boys and I snickered.

"It is awfully hard to be b-b-brave, when you're only a Very Small Animal," Piglet said.

"I understand," I said.

"Anybody else want honey on their toast?" Pooh asked handing Piglet a piece of toast with honey and gesturing towards the honey covered toast on the table.

"I do," I said watching him eat handfuls of honey out of the jar I gave him.

"Mrs. Potts makes the best honey," Piglet said as Pooh nodded, " but it tastes different this time.."

"Like… it…makes…you…reeeeeeeel sleepy," Pooh said falling to the floor the jar of honey rolling to Genie's feet.

"Oh da….da…da…deeeeeeer," Piglet yawned falling on the floor too.

"Deadly Nightshade," Genie said examining the jar.

"Oh, no!" I said, " I mixed the honey with the Deadly Nightshade! OH MY GOD, I KILLED POOH!"


	16. Thank You Karma

"Oh, crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap oh crap oh crap!" I shout pacing the floor.

"Tristan," Genie said.

"Oh, crap, I'm so dead," I continued.

"Tristan," Bailey said.

"I killed Piglet and Pooh!" I said.

"Tristan," Kole said.

"We have to bury the bodies," I said with a crazy look.

"Tristan!" everyone shouted.

"Yes?" I asked.

"SHUTUP!" they all said.

"Ok," I said.

"Remember, the Deadly Nightshade only puts them to sleep, they'll wake up in 30 minutes and be fine," Genie said.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"When I was in your head," he said.

"Ooohhh," I said.

"So let's wait unitl they wake up, and then if they don't burn us at the stake we can properly explain what happened," Bailey said.

-000-

I took a sip of my tea and watched Pooh and Piglet.

"This is very good tea," I told Christopher Robin.

"Thank you, I learned from my mother," he said.

Christopher Robin had shown up to find Pooh and Piglet sacked out and we explained what had happened and he made us some good English tea with honey. Rabbit, Owl, Kanga, Roo, and Tigger had came to check on them. Sure enough at 12:30 Pooh and Piglet woke up and was suprised at al the people.

"Tigger, hjow do you spelle your name?" Bailey asked.

"T I double grr," he said.

-000-

"Bye,Tigger!" I waved as he hopped home.

"The wonderful thing about Tiggers,

Are Tiggers are wonderful things,

their tops are made out of da rubba,

the bottoms are made out of springs," he sang.

"How many 6 hour energy's did you give him?" I asked Bailey.

-000-

"So, it's settled," I said to everyone, " Bailey and I will spend the night at Piglet's house, Kole and Clay go to Rabbit's house, and Ashley will stay here at Pooh's."

"Do you want the grand tour, or a poem of some sort?" Rabbit asked them.

Rabbit started babbling away at how pulling weeds and watering plants was going to be som much fun and I saw Kole and Clay turn and mouth "Help Me".

"L-l-let's go befor it get's d-d-dark," Piglet said opening the door for us.

"Goodbye Ashley," I said.

She didn't reply but outside I could hear her saying "Pooh can I have chocolate milk? I wank cookies. Where's the T.V.?"

"This'll be fun," I said to Bailey as Piglet scurried along up ahead.


	17. Night At Piglet's

"Absolutely wonderful soup," I said to Piglet.

"Thank you, Rabbit made it with all his fresh garden vegetables," Piglet said.

"But where'd the chicken come from?" Bailey asked.

"Let's just say Chicken Little doesn't come around the Hundred Acre Wood very often now," Piglet said.

There was a silence as everyone's eyes darted from the soup to Piglet. Genie's spoon was frozen an inch from his face.

"I was kidding," Piglet said chuckling.

"Heh-heh-heh," I started slowly then everyone broke into a fit of laughing.

"So how do you spend your nights?" Bailey asked.

"After dinner I light a fire and read a book or draw pictures of my friends," Piglet said.

"You don't have a TV?" I asked in disbelief.

"No," he said.

"Genie, I wish we had a TV with satellite TV," I said.

Instantly a flat screen appeared with a remote in my hand. We sat down on Piglet's green couch and I hit power. Being in a Disney world it showed "My Friends Tigger and Pooh".

"That's me," Piglet said looking at the screen, " and Darby."

-000-

Piglet reacted differently to every channel, he thought Sponge Bob was loud and obnoxious, he said Tila Tequila was crazy, South Park was rude and obscene, and that Family Guy was racist and stupid. I agreed with him on Sponge Bob. We finally settled on Oprah and Piglet said she was a strong woman as Genie imitated her. Then, I finally told Piglet it was time to go to bed at 1:00 A.M. and I had to tear him away from Lifetime.

-000-

I woke up to hear Piglet screaming.

"Ah! AH! Let go of me! It's a Heffalump! Ah! Help! Ah!" he screamed, muffled by the walls.

I bolted out of my room to run down the hall. I was joined by Bailey and Genie who were worried we might have a villain in our midst. We opened Piglet's door to find him trapped in roll of purple covers.

"Genie, I wish he was free!" I yelled hearing him shout.

Piglet's covers unfurled and revealed the kicking, screaming, SLEEPING?! Piglet.

"Wake up!" Bailey shouted.

Piglet opened hi eyes wide.

"Oh d-d-dear," he said.

"It was just a nightmare," I said comforting him.

We finally went back to sleep with no interruptions.

As we slept across the Hundred Acre Wood Eeyore, Pooh, Rabbit, Owl, Kanga, Roo, and Tigger were having the same dream.


	18. Bailey's Gut Feeling

"Why exactly are we doing this?" I asked Bailey as we left Piglet's house.

He flicked on the flashlight and said, "Because I have this bad feeling."

He shined the flashlight into the dark woods ahead.

"If you kill us I am so going to rip of your wings and break your halo," I said.

We trekked through the forest for a long while then, the flashlight went out. This made the woods seem even more menacing in this dark, moonless night. A thick fog formed around our ankles and Genie tried to make a way for us to see but it seemed his magic was gone. We finally reached the big hill Bailey was bringing us to. On it we could look down over all the Hundred Acre Wood. Thick, purple fog curled around everyone's houses and a swirling green, purple, and black cloud shot green lightning at each of the houses.

"Oh d-d-dear! I hope Pooh and the others are all right! Tristan I'd like to go home now," Piglet said.

It was hard traveling through the thick purple fog. I don't know about Bailey and the others but the purple fog seemed to suck the life out of me and it left me feeling sad and depressed. Unfamiliar red eyes glared at us menacingly.

-000-

"You were right about last night," I told Bailey the next morning.

The forest was totally normal and we had eaten breakfast and were in the process of picking up the kids. Kole and Clay had received a healthy nutritious breakfast from Rabbit and he invited us to have the rest. I had to say his cheese and spinach omelet was very delicious. Pooh told us that Ashley had somehow received powers and started zapping away and then, they went away. We all were now setting off by stretch limo to Snow White's dinner party and boy were we going to have fun.

"In conclusion you have to have the finest soil with the best vitamins and minerals to keep your garden beautiful and thriving," Rabbit said.

"Toast and honey?" Piglet offered holding a silver platter of crisp toast smothered in golden honey.

"I'll take a few, with extra honey," Pooh laughed, " It's time for a small smackerel of something sweet!"

The drive lasted for hours, but it was filled with snacks, stories, laughter, and jokes.

We looked out the window to see a long row of trees cut to look like apples followed by bushes the same way. Up ahead Snow White's castle gleamed in the distance.

"Well folks here it is," Genie said driving us towards the big grand gates.


	19. Why Don't You Do Right?

When we stepped out of the limo our clothes changed to formal wear and spotlights illuminated the castle. There was a red carpet and the driver parked the limo. As we stepped towards the door a big, bald black dude with glasses and a gold earring stepped in front of us.

"Do you have an invitation?" he asked.

"No, but we're on the list," Christopher Robin said.

The man pulled out a clipboard and I saw his knuckles said "Cobra".

"Your knuckles say Cobra," Bailey said.

"Yes, Cobra, Cobra Bubbles," Cobra Bubbles said.

"It took every part of me not to laugh.

"Name?" he asked.

"Prince Tristan and Gang," I said.

"Yes, go in," he said lifting the ropes.

He stopped Pooh and his crew from coming in.

"Uh, excuse me," I said turning around, " they're part of the gang."

"Oh," Cobra Bubbles snarled.

We walked in to see every Disney character (except for the villains) in the ballroom.

"Hello," Snow White and Prince Charming greeted.

-000-

After hanging out at the buffet table for a while and talking to Snow White, Alice, Cinderella, Aurora, Lilo and Stitch, and even Darby and Tron the lights dimmed. A single spotlight shined on a stage. All the men ran to it even Prince Charming, Prince Phillip, Prince Jacob, and Prince Adam.

"What are they all running for?" I asked Roger Rabbit.

"My wife, Jessica is tonight's entertainment," he said.

"Jessica Rabbit? Hubba-Hubba," I said.

The Cheshire Cat's smile appeared on top of Peter Pan's head as Belle charged through the crowd of men.

"You just can't wait 'till that big boobed hooker get's out here so you can stare at them," I overheard Belle say.

"She's a good singer," Prince Adam said.

"And I'm not? Where is the love in this relationship?" Belle asked.

"The love is still here and you're a great singer," Adam said.

"I need a drink," Belle said storming off to the bar.

"Scotch on the rocks," she ordered, " and I mean ice!"

"You had plenty money, 1922," a sweet sensible voice said as a lig poke out from the curtain.

Jessica Rabbit stepped out in her red sparkle dress and sang.

"You let other women make a fool of you

Why don't you do right, like some other men do?

Get out of here and get me some money too

You're sittin' there and wonderin' what it's all about

If you ain't got no money they will put you out

Why don't you do right, like some other men do?

Get out of here and get me some money too

If you had prepared twenty years ago

You wouldn't be a-wanderin' from door to door

Why don't you do right, like some other men do?

Get out of here and get me some money too

I fell for your jivin' and I took you in

Now all you got to offer me's a drink of gin

Why don't you do right, like some other men do?

Get out of here and get me some money too

Why don't you do right, like some other men do?

Like some other men do"

By the end of the song Jessica had seduced every male in the room.

-000-

"Hello Jessica," I said.

"Hello," she said.

"You did great tonight and I was wondering," I said pulling my camera phone out of my pocket.

Genie took pictures of Jessica and I, of Jessica and me and Roger, Piglet and I. You get the idea.

"Maureen," shouted seeing her across the room.

"It's time," she said.

"Time for what?"

"To visit the mirror."

"Where?"

"Here."

"I know here, but where here?"

"Out in the hall, you'll find a painting of the Queen, behind it is a secret passage that leads to her mirror room."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem, now I'm going to catch up with Cinderella."

"Ashley, Boys come on."

I entered the hall and saw the big painting of the evil Queen. In it she had a realistic key around her wrist. Bailey helped me swing the painting open.

"Uh-oh," he said.

"What?"

"It's locked."


	20. The Mirror

"Where's the key

"Where's the key?" Bailey asked.

"Let's think," I said.

"Look," Ashley said pointing at the painting.

The area where the key was, was bulging and rippling. Out of thought I reached into the painting! I grabbed the key and pulled it out. It was a regular, solid key. I put it in the keyhole and turned it. The door swung open and revealed a dark, spiraling upward staircase.

"Well, here goes nothing," I said.

We walked up what seemed like a billion stairs until we reached a wooden door. I took a deep breath and pushed. The room was circular and made of stone. Two stairs led to a platform which was under a mirror. I walked up the stairs.

"Oh slave in the mirror,

Come from farther space,

Through wind and rain I summon thee,

Let me see thy face!" I said.

Nothing happened. The mirror was still just a mirror.

"Move," Bailey said pushing past me, " you have to add a little more pizzazz."

"Oh slave in the mirror,

Come from farther space,

Through wind and rain I summon thee,

Let me see thy face!" he said waving his arms dramatically.

The mirror turned black, then it showed fire, and finally a talking green theater mask appeared.

Bailey started to say something, but was interrupted.

"Not a word, not a peep, who dares disturb my sleep?" the mirror bellowed.

"It's me, Prince Tristan," I said.

"Prince Tristan? From where? Don't answer that I don't really care. Little Ashley, small and meek. What is your question? Speak!" the mirror said.

"What's wrong with Belle?" Ashley asked.

I started to pick the mirror up.

"It is that time of month for Princess Belle. Release me now or go to h…"

"Hey! Children here," Genie said.

"Where is the way out?" I asked.

"You are brave to seek me, the portal is not on land, but on the sea."

"Where on the sea?" I asked.

"Shush! You will be ferried by bums, now leave something evil this way comes."

I put the mirror on his stand and wished us on the nearest beach.

"Ferried by bums? What does that mean?" Bailey asked.

"Well, Pirates are bums, and there's the Black Pearl," I said pointing towards the ship.


	21. The Bum

"Nice to see you again mate," Jack Sparrow said to me.

"Look I explained everything to you, will you, the bum, please ferry us to wherever we need to be to get out?" I asked him.

"I would only I don't know where that is," Jack said.

"Your compass you drunken bum," I said.

"That's right," Will Turner said walking up, "Jack give him the compass."

"Is finding a way home what you want most in the world?" Jack asked quizzically.

"Well, um…no, but it can be. Genie, I wish what I wanted most was to find the way home," I said.

At first the compass pointed towards the pocket where my wallet was, but the spun until it pointed towards the middle of the ocean.

"Let's set sail then," Jack Sparrow said, "There's only one rule mate."

"What's that?" I asked.

"I'm the captain, savvy?"

"Whatever," I said.

-000-

I walked over to the side of the boat as the sails were raised. I fished my cell out of my pocket and called my mom.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi, it's me you'll never guess where I am."

"Where?"

"The Black Pearl!"

"No way."

"Want to talk to Will Turner?"

"You mean Orlando Bloom?"

"No Will Turner."

"Why don't you tell the talking frog to sing?" Bailey said stumbling on deck.

"Well I don't care if the Pink elephants don't like him I want a rabbit," he said staring at the floor.

He took a swig of a bottle and I saw the word RUM printed on the bottle.

"Mom, I got to go, Bailey's drunk," I said.

"What?"

"Hold on Trista…."

CLICK

"I have confidence in sunshine  
I have confidence in rain  
I have confidence that spring will come again  
Besides what you see I have confidence in me!" Bailey sang skipping about.

"Bailey what are you drinking?" I asked.

"What… are you…dr…dri…drinking?" He stuttered.

"Nothing, the drinking age is like 16 or 17," I shouted.

"I am 16 going on 17  
I know that I'm naive  
Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet  
And willingly I believe…" Bailey sang stumbling around the ship.

"I am 16 going on 17 innocent as a rose  
Bachelor dandies  
Drinkers of brandies  
What do I know of those

Totally unprepared am I  
To face a world of men  
Timid and shy and scared am I  
Of things beyond my ken

I need someone  
Older and wiser  
Telling me what to do  
You are 17 going on 18  
I'll depend on you," he finished.

"You're a guy!" I shouted, "You face the world of women, you are stoned!"

"No you are," he said.

"Were are Ashley, Kole, and Clay?" I asked.

He pointed to a door that led below deck. I walked over to it and pulled it open. I could hear Jack Sparrow talking to Kole and Clay.

"What says you to becoming a member of the crew on the Pearl?"

"It would be just lovely," I heard Kole say.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts  
there they are standing in a row  
big ones small ones some as big as your head  
give 'em a twist  
a flick of the wrist," Clay sang.

I sighed and turned back on deck.

"Elizabeth!" I shouted.

She came out from another door.

"Yes?"

"Jack's gone and got my little sister and cousins drunk," I said.

"Dear lord," she said grabbing my wrist, " Come on."

We walked over to the door where I could hear Ashley, Jack, Bailey Kole, and Clay singing, "It's a world of laughter, a world or tears  
its a world of hopes, its a world of fear,

There is just one moon and one golden sun  
And a smile means friendship to everyone,

Its a small world after all  
It's a small world after all  
It's a small world after all  
It's a small, small world."

"Shut up!" I screamed.

"Genie, I wish they were sober," I said.

A large pitcher of water and cups appeared. They were still drunk. I looked at Genie questionably.

"What? I'm a genie not a miracle worker," he said.

-000-

The boys and Ashley were finally sober and Will was steering the ship because Jack was still drunk. I told him if there were water police he'd have a S.U.I (Sailing Under The Influence). The compass from time to time would spin in a different direction but go back to normal.

"Genie I wish for a Green Apple Sweet Tarts squeeze," I said.

Instantly one appeared in my hand. I picked up my cell and called my friend Morgan.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mo it's me Tristan!"

"Don't call me Mo. Where are you? I've been calling your Dad's since yesterday."

"I'm on the Black Pearl with Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, and Jack Sparrow!"

"You mean Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightly, and Johnny Depp?"

"No, my cousins put in this defect Pooh movie and we got sucked into my TV into the world of Disney!"

"Nu-huh!"

"Oh yeah log into your email I'll send you a picture."

"Okay, Bye."

"Bye."

"Jack, Elizabeth, Will get over here! Genie drive the ship! Bailey take a picture with my cell! Smiles!"

CLICK

"Gimme my phone!"

CLICK

"MESSAGE SENT"

RING… RING…RING!

"Hello?"

"OH MY GOD TRISTAN YOU WERE RIGHT!"

"Oh crap!"

"What Tristan?"

"Morgan I gotta go."

"Tristan, wait hold…"

CLICK

"Oh no! Not Good!" Jack said pointing towards the dark cloud swirling towards the ship.


	22. The Big Finally

Lightning cracked on the ship but instead of a big hole every Disney Villain I could remember stood there. Lord Beckett, Davy Jones, Pete, Big Bad Wolf (_Three Little Pigs_), The Evil Queen, Stromboli, Chernabog, The Headless Horseman (_The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad_),Lady Tremaine, Drizella Tremaine, Anastasia Tremaine, Lucifer the Cat, Queen Of Hearts, The King of Hearts, Deck of Cards, Witch Hazel, The Hitch-hiking Ghosts, Captain Hook, Pirates, Si and Am, Maleficent, Maleficent's Goons, Cruella de Vil, Horace and Jasper, Mad Madam Mim, Kaa, Prince John, Madame Medusa, Mr. Snoops, Brutus and Nero, Professor Ratigan, Fidget, Ursula, Gaston, Lefou, Jafar, Iago the Parrot, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, Hades, Pain and Panic, The Fates, Ramsley the Butler, Jadis The White Witch, Oogie Boogie, Judge Doom, and a COP?!

"What's a cop doing here?" I asked.

"He's from Disney's upcoming movie 'Paris Hilton Goes To Jail'," said Queen Narissa.

"So are we going to do this already?" Scar the lion asked, " I've got a 12:00 dentist appointment. And they're so hard to reschedule."

"Well, on with it!" cried Captain Gantu.

"You can't defeat us," Bailey said.

"Um, Bailey you might want to re-think that," I said staring at the thousands of villains.

"We've got the most powerful weapon on our side," Bailey shouted.

"And what's that?" Morgana asked.

"Love," he said.

"LOVE! Love is overrated. Love is cheesy. Love is ten shaves of suck! Love gets you no-where, Love…" I said.

Piano music started and Kole, Clay, and Ashley came out snapping their fingers. Bailey followed them with a mic.

"Love, love will keep us together  
Think of me babe whenever  
Some sweet talkin' girl comes along, singin' a song  
Don't mess around, you just gotta be strong

Just stop, 'cause I really love you  
Stop, I been thinkin' of you  
Look in my heart and let love keep us together

You (you, do do do) you belong to me now (do, do do do)  
Ain't gonna set ya free now (do do do)  
When those girls start hangin' around, talkin' me down  
Hear with your heart and ya won't hear a sound

Just stop (stop, stop) cause I really love you (really love you)  
Stop (stop, stop) I been thinkin' of you (been thinkin' of you)  
Look in my heart and let love keep us together, whatever

Young and beautiful, but someday your looks'll be gone  
When the others turn you off, who'll be turnin' you on  
I will, I will, I will, I will be there to share forever  
Love will keep us together  
I said it before and I'll say it again  
While others pretend  
I need ya now and I need ya then

Just stop (stop) cause I really love you (really love you)  
Stop (stop) I been thinkin' of you (been thinkin' of you)  
Look in my heart and let love keep us together  
Whatever (a-ba-da whatever)  
I will (ever), I will (ever), I will (ever), I will (ahh)

Synthesizer solo (Da da da da, da da da da, da da da da)

You better stop (stop) cause I really love you (really love you)  
Stop (stop) I been thinkin' of you (been thinkin' of you)  
Look in my heart and let love keep us together  
Whatever (a-ba-da whatever)  
I will (ever), I will (ever), I will (ever), I will (ahh)

Clapping and whistling

(Da da da da, da da da da, da da da da)  
(Sedaka is back!)  
(Da da da da, da da da da, da da da da)" he Bailey sang.

"Silence, Silence," said a familiar voice from the crowd.

A football headed baby stepped out. STEWIE! Wait a second Stewie isn't Disney he's from Family Guy.

"Attack you fools!" he shouted.

"Hold on," I said, " This is DISNEY villains you're not Disney.

"I'm not?" he said looking himself over, " You're right aren't you. Very well then, see you all in therapy!" he said pulling out a remote with one button.

He pressed it and disappeared.

"Awkward," Hades said.

"ATTACK!" yelled Davy Jones.

All the villains rushed forward.

"Genie I wished we were armed and all the Disney Heroes were here to help!" I shouted.

Instantly we all had armor on and Ashley had a bow and arrow. Then, I saw something in the sky. It was a magic carpet with Aladdin and Abu on it. Following it were all the Disney Heroes. Hercules on Pegasus, Peter Pan and Wendy flying with her brothers following, Paris Hilton and all the others were flying next to Peter Pan.

-000-

Nice to see you again Tristan," Maleficent said as our weapons clashed.

"Before I kill you can we take a picture on my cell?" I asked.

"Sure," she said.

On of her goons came over and took a picture of us and then we went back to fighting. Meanwhile, Ashley was kicking Judge Doom where it hurts and Aslan was battling it out with Scar. Simba took over and Aslan helped Peter defeat Jadis. Aladdin, Peter Pan, and Wendy were flying over and dropping cannonballs on the villains. It was futile none of them would perish.

"We've got every hero out here and were losing," I shouted to Genie as I punched Maleficent into next Tuesday.

"Not every hero," Genie said, "I know one that could defeat them all."

"Well bring him or her here, now!" I shouted.

There was a burst of light and the ship was quiet for a minute. Then, out of no-where came Mickey Mouse in his wizard's hat and red robe. Ashley stared for a minute but went back to tying Si and Am's tails together. Mickey waved his arms and waves rose up and wiped out parts of the army of villains. Maleficent took one last shot before she was wiped away. I looked over to see Bailey, Kole, and Clay huddled around something on the deck. It was Ashley; she was lying there limp. Will and Elizabeth were to busy making out and Jack was having a celebratory bottle of rum.

-000-

"Mickey can't you do something?" I asked holding back tears.

He shook his head sadly. Ashley had a small pulse but it was growing fainter. After the battle Lucy had gone around to the heroes and gave them her healing juice but it was too late for Ashley. Mickey made us honorary Princes and Ashley a Princess. We were in regal clothes and crowns. Ashley looked so peaceful there.

"Maybe if she gets true loves kiss," Giselle suggested.

"She's only four she doesn't have a true love!" I shouted.

"It's time to go now," Mickey said opening a portal.

"Goodbye," we said as the portal closed in around us.

The portal opened and dumped us on my trampoline. We were still in our regal wear with our crowns. The boys and I let out all the tears we had been holding back. The earth shook and a crack opened up in the ground. The trampoline moved towards it and I though this was the last thing I would see when Mickey, Maureen, Tinkerbell, The Blue Fairy, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Genie, and King Triton rose out of the cracks.

"Do you have your sword and Trident still?" Mickey asked.

I nodded.

"Go get it," he said.

I ran inside and as I did my royal clothes disappeared and were replaced by my PJs. I ran upstairs and saw the royal wear in my closet, and the boys' bags. I grabbed the trident and sword and ran outside. Mickey, The Fairies, Genie, and King Triton made a magical assortment of colors and fogs and sparkles around Ashley. My trident and sword lit up and shot beams at her. She rose up and opened her eyes. Then, there was no crack, no characters, and no evidence of our trip except the mysterious clothes, and the 21 missed calls and 20 new messages on the answer machine. We ran inside.

"Don't ever tell anyone about this got it? And hide your crown and clothes good," I said putting Ashley's stuff in the back of her closet.

I looked skinnier so I weighed myself.

"98 pounds alright!"

I then bloated and became 113 pounds.

"Aw crap!" I said as I saw headlights through the window.

"We're back," My dad said coming in.

"Did you guy's have fun? Any special adventures?" my step mom Nic-Nic asked.

"You have no idea," we all said in unison.

**THE**

**END**

_(or is it?)_


End file.
